powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Souta Mogami
"The High-Up Adventurer~BoukenBlue!" Souta Mogami (最上 蒼太, Mogami Sōta) / High-Up Adventurer BoukenBlue (高き冒険者ボウケンブルー, Takaki Bōkensha Bōkenburū) is a former secret investigator and "spy". Biography Called a "spy," Souta is the information expert of the team. He is also a specialist in personal computers and digital technology. He is a little cocky, as evidenced in Task 1 when he nearly ended up on the terminated list for touching a fake Heart of Gordom, something that Natsuki Mamiya foresaw, and later, when he hurt his hand punching a Karth in the chest with full force (and discovered the healing factor that the Karths possess). He initially considered Masumi Inou to be a thief (and Masumi sometimes calls him an "ex-spy"). In Task 3 his past as a spy was revealed. Yamatoni Kazuma noted that he and Souta are the same since he used to do various missions to please himself. When Souta realised that his missions caused ever lasting pain to others, he quit being a spy and told Kazuma that they were not the same. Souta is always with a smile and his nature is gentle and polite. Souta's persona as a gentleman brings himself to a fault when he fights against beautiful women — he can't help but go easy on them, especially Shizuka of the Wind (whom he and Sakura Nishihori fight frequently). Although Souta says he never hurts anyone, but in truth he had hurt many. In Task 23 this was revealed. In this task, Souta's old spy partner, Yuji Toba, was hired by Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei to interrogate Souta for the whereabouts of the Precious warehouse. Although Souta fought through Rei's mind read ability at first, Yuji used the memories of Souta during his times as spy to hinder his mind defense. But Yuji in the end helped Souta and the other Boukengers to defeat Gai and Rei's robot by setting off the bomb he placed in the robot. Also, to much relief and annoyance to the Boukengers, the Precious warehouse was a fake. Souta acts like a brotherly figure to Natsuki, and often considers her feelings even against Satoru Akashi's orders. He also has a catchphrase he constantly uses, which is "Sou sou Souta!" ("Sou sou Souta" is a pun off of "Sou sou sou da", which means "Yes, that's right."). After encounter with Shizuka and Gekkou of Illusions, Souta found his treasure to be his friends. A few years later, Souta fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existance, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. BoukenBlue GoGo Vehicles * GoGo Gyro * GoGo Mixer * GoGo Fighter Arsenal * Accellular * Survi-Buster Sniper Mode ** Survi-Buster/Survi-Blade ** Scope Shot * Blow Knuckle * Accel Tector ** Dual Crusher *** Drill Head *** Mixer Head * Bouken Arm (, Bōken Āmu?): Blow Knuckle (ブロウナックル, Burō Nakkuru?): BoukenBlue's tool (resembles a jet turbine; in Task 1, Souta hurt his hand while punching a Karth with full force, so he has chosen to use this weapon more often). * Attacks: "Hover Attack," where he punches the ground and launches himself into the air, then blast enemies with a strong wind gust; "Knuckle Cannon," where he maximizes the power from the GoGo Gyro's Parallel Engine and blows his enemies away. * "Mogami" (最上, "Mogami"?) is from the surname of Japanese explorer Tokunai Mogami (最上 徳内, Mogami Tokunai?), who exerted himself for Ezo's exploitation (Ezo is the former name of Hokkaidō). * The first kanji of "Souta," "蒼," can also be read as "ao" (蒼, ao?), the Japanese kanji for the color blue. Trivia *Souta was based off Kyousuke Shida (Battle France) from Battle Fever J. Also see *Dax Lo Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Blue Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Intellect Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Child Category:Boukengers